


Tuning keys

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Byleth visits Dimitri to offer him a meal, unaware that she was part of the serving.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	Tuning keys

**Author's Note:**

> Project request. Thank you so much!
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is a continuation from [Heartstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555280).

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

Three words compromised his name, three rapid heartbeats would skip in Byleth’s chest whenever his presence invaded her mind.

Time felt almost stagnant as Byleth waited patiently in an elevator; the jazzy tune inside only seemed to drive her crazy, unconsciously, she took a sharp inhale when the doors opened and her feet finally guided her through a familiar hallway, anticipation building in her chest as she knew that in a matter of seconds she would get to meet with her beloved.

However, her merry thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang.

“Yes, I won’t arrive late tomorrow,” Byleth promises through the phone call as she walks down the hall, merrily looking at the different numbers on the doors; patiently waiting to meet with the number 12D-20. “I’m just staying the night over to avoid this time’s traffic, and to make sure Dimitri doesn’t go to sleep with an empty stomach again.”

“Kiddo, you’re telling me you traveled almost an hour away from the café to drop food and say goodbye? I wasn’t born yesterday.” Jeralt chides, his smile clear through his words. “You better have condoms on you.”

Byleth nearly drops the bag she was holding, unable to hold a gasp as she adjusted her cellphone. “Dad!” Her squeal altercated, a blush soon creeping from her cheeks to her neck; forced to withstand her father’s teasing as she finally ranged the apartment’s doorbell.

“Listen, I’m already here. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, even if you’re gross.” She mumbles, checking herself for one last time to make sure her jeans don’t have stains.

“Love you too, tell him not to leave you too limp since tomorrow you work—” Jeralt’s voice cuts off as she ends the call, forcing a shy smile when the door opens for her and soon meets with a beautiful blue gaze.

“Byleth?” Dimitri blinks once but then beams a smile, her presence and voice quickly piercing his heart.

“Hey.” Byleth lifts the bag casually, showing off the warm meal she brought. “You’ve been skipping meals and sleep hours because of your exams. Thought I would make sure you eat well at least today.” She explains. “May I come in?”

“Y—Yes, of course. Thank you.” He stumbles, shyly moving away while rubbing the back of his head; his gentle sapphires following her movements as she settles inside his home, always enjoying how casually Byleth strolled around his perimeters nowadays.

Her eyes scan the room, mostly losing herself to the various bookcases filled with different legal citation guides, legal history, and document legal treatises. Her heart beats a little faster at seeing the familiar guitar resting on a corner, while a few books about music chronicles and artist biographies linger by over his coffee table.

“Apologies, when you asked if I was home, I assumed you only wished to know I was safe.” He clears his throat, kicking away some laundry that was near the door, hiding it from sight. In a quick movement, he tries to remove the wrinkles of his polo shirt, while adjusting the knot of his jogging pants. “I haven’t had the time to tidy up this space properly.”

“I—I’m sorry for being so underdressed.” He meekly apologizes. “Please, take a seat while I go arrange myself more properly.”

“Almost three apologies in less than a minute, that must be a recent record.” Byleth laughs at his modesty as she settles down the food in the kitchen. “You really don’t know what a messy home is, love.” She hums, patting gently the table so he would come closer; her words mocking how sparkling everything seemed while only a few items seemed in disarray.

“Forget about all that. Now, come over here, I don’t bite.” A slight banter as she offers him a wink. “Food is hot and ready.”

Dimitri blushes, meekly coming closer as he observes her settling the table. “We both know that’s not true…” He teases, his voice lowering a few tones while his throat rumbles the words. “You’re the reason I wear turtlenecks none stop…”

Byleth’s lips curve, while her stomach churns pleasantly, “You have no evidence to formulate that statement. Case dismissed.” She calmly brushes him off, walking towards his fridge, “Are you sure you have been studying?”

Dimitri cocks an eyebrow, unable to hide a smile at her using his upcoming litigation exam. “My beloved, you wound me.” He trails off, his gaze following the curve of her back and legs as she reaches for some drinks. “If you’re searching for some beer, it’s on the bottom cabinet.” He calmly states.

He soon covers his smile as she follows his sign, his blush becoming heavier as he enjoys the view of her calves and ass stretching. “N—No, never mind. It’s behind those blue containers.”

Heavens, he never knew he would come to enjoy tight jeans so much.

Byleth raises an eyebrow, quickly catching his prank. Her face stays unfazed when she returns to the table, her eyes glimmering with amusement when Dimitri looks somewhere else.

“How caddish of you, Mister Blaiddyd.” She settles down the drinks, her fingers soon wiggling to warn him of what is coming next. “I don’t tolerate pranksters.” Her tone dull, but her smile makes up for it as she soon unleashes a relentless tickle attack around Dimitri’s waist; making the large man laugh as he melted to the touch.

“By—Byleth, please, stop—Hahaha!” He asked for mercy, his laughter soft and joyful as his beloved came closer, digging her fingers deeper to make him tremble and squirm; never attempting to make her stop for her contact always felt heavenly and warm.

She laughed with him, enjoying the soft wrinkles that formed near his eyes and how his dimples seemed to be more notorious when he allowed himself to smile fully; no restraint and fear of backlash.

Byleth loved his voice, enjoyed his touches; but his laugh was something else. It was so warm and innocent, so much content in just a few tones. “Look at you, so easy to tease.”

“Ahaha—I said, stop!” Dimitri finally intercepts his beloved’s hands, bringing them into an embrace before lowering himself to press his lips against hers; making the room go silent for a moment.

Like that, she feels cajoled. Enclosed in an endless pool of warmth and need as his lips pleasantly dance with her own; their sighs meeting in sync as their hands explore each other.

This cage always feels pleasant, Dimitri has always been so delicious to be trapped by. First, it was his voice, then it was his coy antics while his words boldly enamored her; both of them soon in need to not only meet but also stay close, give into the necessities born by the craving they created in each other.

“Alexandre, your meal is over there…” She teases between a moan, her neck falling back as his lips are suddenly exploring her nape; his hands soon lifting her gently while she compliantly wrapped her legs and arms around him. “The food will go to waste…”

“I’m afraid I do not understand; my meal looks very appetizing.” He calmly states as he is already walking away, almost too hastily heading towards the bedroom. A shy smile forms as her hands quickly work to undo his half ponytail. “and also seems very fresh…”

Her chuckle is low as it rumbles on his mouth, her teeth nibbling gently on eager lips that soon allow for beautiful sighs and moans to escape. “I like it whenever you sing like this…”

Like that, he becomes undone. Those were always the words that granted him permission to just ravish her.

Byleth feels overwhelmed by his scent as he lays heron the bed, her cheeks soon feeling hotter. Dimitri’s large and warm hands carefully remove her clothing; his lips pressing on each new spot of exposed flesh while she only reserves herself to feel and take.

“You’re breathtaking…” He dares to proclaim as he removes his shirt, making her eyes trail slowly on the strong and defined muscles around his chest and stomach; never failing to make her breathing hitch and anticipation build between her legs every single time.

“My…” She smiles as his pants and underwear meet the floor, trying not to stare too intensely or else Dimitri would probably hide his nudeness; like he did the first time they made love. “Then why am I always the one left speechless?” Her voice sultry as her head rests on a plush pillow, her legs slightly raised that only made Dimitri stare lusciously.

Her laugh remains breathless as he finally crawls to bed, taking the rightful spot between her legs, kissing her again; her hands carefully losing themselves in his silky hair while relief soon over washes her.

“ _Ahh_ …” His groan is grave and low as her teeth graze his neck, making old marks soon be renewed that will force the musician and lawyer in the making to keep hiding her love marks for another week. “My beloved, why do you punish me like so?” He questions with a smile as her nails crawl slowly over his back, fighting a shiver that soon ends up escaping either way as her touches crawl to his side.

Dimitri does not allow Byleth to tease for too long, so this time is always precious to her. “You know why…” She states calmly as her hand finally meets his member; smiling softly at hearing his breathing hitch before a sharp moan escapes, taking in the view of his furrowed eyebrows and how his eyes meet hers.

Her hand offers him a few pumps, his member always feeling warm and full in her grasp; always enjoying how her thumb can rub over his head to make him flinch and almost whine at the sensitive act. “This is all you allow me to do…” She calmly adds.

It was true, Dimitri never enjoys only receiving for long. Like a clock, just in time he presses more against her; their lips meeting in wet and sloppy kisses as his hand traces over her breast, his digits looming over her nipple before it crawls down; his fingers slowly passing over her moist slit to tease and pleasure her nub.

“ _Dimitri_ …” She groans, her back arching unwillingly that only brings her breasts closer to him; her soft peaks soon bewitching and forcing him to lower his mouth to them.

“I just wished to drop everything, and pick you up to do this to you.” He confesses between pants, his tongue eagerly attending her soft flesh and perky peaks while his fingers rub eagerly her clit. “Byleth, you’re so _damn_ stunning.” He curses, fighting off the urge to say a heavier word.

“ _Ahh_ , don’t bite…” She whines as his teeth sink into her bust, his tongue swirling devilishly on the fresh marks being left by him; making her head fall back as she sharply inhales. “Goddess, _ohh_!” Her moans become louder as his fingers are rougher, soon exploring inside to prepare her.

“That’s right, sing my little bird…” He murmurs with a smile, his fingers rubbing softly her walls, soon moaning at the sight of watching her squirm and almost mewl. “Heavens, I love it when you do that expression.”

“D—Dimitri, I can’t!” She heaves as her eyes are tightly closed, her cheeks fully crimson. “P—Please,” She begs as his mouth soon rests on her neck, planting soft kisses there as he continues to build up a quick orgasm in her. “don’t st—stop!” A soft beg, soon pulling on his hair as the sensation was soon overwhelming and incredibly hot.

“Byleth, _you’re so wet_.” He praises as he exhales against her, “so incredibly tight and warm…” He moans, letting out a breathless laugh as she moves her hips, using his fingers to her advantage while he just stays unmoving to feel her pulsing pleasure.

His breath soon met her ear. “ _Won’t you come a little closer, and let me whisper to you?”_ He sang a little breathless, almost out of tempo; but he knew that didn’t matter as her skin crawled; it only made his own skin react too. _“Just let me sing to you…”_

His voice was deep, just like his fingers. Heavens, this was almost torture. Byleth soon brought him for a kiss, keeping him quiet if only for a moment; escape his beautiful teasing and become undone just by his skillful and gentle touch.

Byleth met her blissful end when his thumb rubbed over her clit, her vision going white as her orgasm escaped roughly that soon made her legs quiver while forcing ragged breaths out; soon feeling overstimulated when his mouth escaped and kept luring her with teasing words and precious whispers.

“Come undone by me.” He boldly stated, even when his fingers were already being drenched by her essence, failing to hold in a groan as her legs shivered and wrap around him. “Let me feel how much you need me…” He exhales as he moves back to just stare at her, engraving the image of her glimmering skin and open mouth as she can only writhe under him.

He pulls his fingers out when Byleth finally calms down, his blues following every detail of her visage as she seems to be lost in complete euphoria; a chuckle musters out of him as he reaches to the nightstand, pulling on the cabinet to grab a condom.

“Is that a pout I’m seeing?” He hums as he pumps his cock, marveled at how an arm came to rest over her eyes as if she were hiding; yet he noticed her puckered lips. “Don’t tell me you’re aggravated…” He smiled as he finally placed the condom; soon grabbing her legs and spreading them open as he started gently presses inside her.

Byleth can only bite her lip now, slowly feeling how his tip is entering her and stretching out her still sensitive walls, almost sliding too easily by how wet she still remained. “D—Dimitri, “she stops hiding, pulling him down to not allow him to tease her any longer. “Please, just take me.” She begs lovingly, a huge smile soon displaying when he thrusts deeply into her. “ _Yes,_ deeper! _More!_ ” A chant filled with need, that is soon reciprocated by his heavy moans.

The bed creaks under them, followed by the sound of their skins meeting and their ragged breaths as he doesn’t allow for respite. His thumbs digging deep into her thighs as he pushes them back to have a clearer view of his member taking her. “Look at you, so beautiful and warm.” He heaves, their eyes meeting while being clouded by complete lust.

“ _Byleth_ ,” he breathes, pleasure soon coming close to bursting the longer he stares at her; the longer he realizes how much he loves her and that his feelings are reciprocated. “ _My beloved_ muse, how I cherish you…” A powerful thrust that makes her scream, “how I love you!” Another one, in which both of them gasp as their orgasms collide and make them whine against each other.

He thrusts a few times still, always enjoying the sound of her brief gasps and brief words that meant nothing at all; but felt so important to him. As he slowly descends from the pleasure and carefully pulls out, he can’t help himself to just stare at the beautiful mess they made.

Byleth turns to her side as he finally lies down beside her, quickly curling against his warmth and letting a smile escape when his arms wrap around her frame. “Dimitri, my legs feel sore…” A gentle protest, that is soon lost as her mouth is against his nape.

“Mmm?” He hums the question lazily, pulling the covers over them once he discarded the condom.

“I feel sore, and I have a full shift tomorrow…” She voices a little louder, and yet her head is now resting on his firm chest; her index finger doing circle motions over the free space that was left. “My father will eat me alive tomorrow…”

“Mister Jeralt? Never.” He feigns innocence, letting a tired chuckle escape when she gently slaps his arm. He responds to the gesture by rubbing softly her back. “You could always call sick in tomorrow…”

“Hmm….” She ponders on the idea, her eyelids finally falling as his heartbeat is always so soothing. “Sure, if you’re looking forward to him coming to your apartment and kicking your door down.”

They share a weak snicker.

“I love you,” He proclaims, his hand now passing over her face while removing a few disarranged teal locks. “you’re so beautiful and kind, eager and hardworking… I can’t believe you’re truly mine.”

Byleth smiles sheepishly, hiding her face in his chest; trying not to show how much she enjoyed those words escaping him when his throat is so raspy. “Someone needs some tea with honey…”

“I wouldn’t mind feeding off on another type of honey, my love…” He requests, not even trying to hide the need in his voice.

He receives another slap.

However, his request is granted when she straps him down. Their eyes meeting for the longest time before she speaks.

“That’s the least you can do, after forcing us to eat reheated food.” She playfully berates, but her voice goes back being soft when his mouth meets her needy entrance.

* * *

Jeralt raised an eyebrow as he came into the shop, surprised that the café was already open and that Byleth seemed to be calmly waiting for clients behind the counter; his daughter lost in her cellphone, probably texting the blond gentleman that just dropped her off.

“Mornin’.” He gruffly acknowledges as he walks towards the backroom, surprised that his kiddo seemed to be okay.

Unknown to Jeralt, Byleth was sitting over a few ice packs; while texting Dimitri to better take her out to eat later as an apology for leaving her deliciously sore.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.a>


End file.
